Roommates
by Uchihoenaruto
Summary: Sasuke had been enrolled into Konoha high and was placed as roommates with Naruto. Naruto tells Sasuke his gay and how does Sasuke reacts? What happenes when Sakura and Someone who has a crush on Naruto tries to ruin their relationship? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_All rights goes to Masashi Kishimoto, storyline is mine!_

 **Chapter 1:**

The alarm clock started ringing, Sasuke moaned and reached out his hands to shut it off.

"It's already 7am?"

After a few good minutes of laying in his bed, he finally decided to sit up.

Sasuke lived alone in his home, his parents had died in a car crash when he was 7 and his brother... Well, have always been busy at work and doesn't really check up on him.

Now that he was 17, he had started college at Konoha high. His brother had helped him get into this school even though he knew that Sasuke didn't wanted to, he had no choice, Sasuke had had to get a proper foundation of his studies.

It was one week before school had started and he had to move into one of the dorms there, he had been told that he would be sharing it with another student a year older than him.

As he walked to the bathroom, he thought, "oh, how interesting would it be to share the room with an annoying senior. I am so not looking forward to this, I'd have to share the same dorm with him for 2 years!"

He picked up his toothbrush and applied toothpaste to it. He started brushing his teeth and looking into the mirror at his bed hair, it flew everywhere, strands of hair poking out in every direction of his head, it was annoying really.

So he decided to take a bath, he took of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned the temperature of the water to as hot as he could take it and stood under it, it seemed to melt all his frustrations away as he immersed himself into the filled bathtub.

After relaxing for a little less than an hour, he dried himself and put on a change of clothes which normal college students wear. A white top and thin navy blue jacket, a black jeans and red converse shoes.

He carried his box of books and two bags of necessity and stepped out of the house towards the taxi that he had called for, he looked back at his house once more and placed his belongings into the boot of the car.

"I guess I can always come back.."

After the 1 hour long ride, Sasuke thanked the driver and paid him. He carried his box and bags and walked into the school looking for his dormitory. When he reached in front of a door, looked down at his paper.

'Is this it?'

He thought as he stared at the number '1694' on the door, he opened the door and was greeted by a sight he had never seen before.

A window of the view of the whole city, it was truly beautiful, except for the fact that there was an extra being lying on the bed with headphones on, listening to his music.

When he noticed Sasuke's presence, he pulled his headphones down so that it was resting on he neck now and greeted him.

"You must be Sasuke! My teacher told me I would be living with for the next two years! Though I am older than you but you needn't be so formal!"

He smiled at Sasuke brightly. Sasuke settled down his things and greeted back. He started unpacking his clothes andbooks, putting them in their necessary places.

"Need help?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay if you need help, do ask!"

He nodded his head and proceeded to place a heavy book on top of the bookshelf, then Sasuke arranged the rest ofthe books on the empty shelf.

After unpacking everything, he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Come to think of if, I haven't told you my name huh."

"No, indeed you havent."

"Do you want to know?"

"If I had a choice, I would say no."

He glared at Sasuke.

"But since 1'll be staying with you for 2 years, I would need to know your name."

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at him.

"So, what your name?"

He sat up excitedly and turned towards him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

He held out his hand and looked at Sasuke, expecting him to shake it. Being the cold Sasuke, he ignore him and turned to lie down on the bed. Naruto frowned and retracted his hand.

"You're cruel, Sasuke."

"Oh yeah."

You just ignore me!"

"There's no rule that says, 'you must shake your roommates hand' right?"

"Well no... It's just that, nobody has ever rejected my handshake."

"Oh?"

"I'm the most popular kid in the school!"

"In a bad or good way?"

Naruto glared at him, "you're free to guess."

"Bad?" Sasuke joked.

"How are you so clever?"

"Haha very funny.."

"I'm know in this school for bullying ya' know, all the teachers always find beaten up pupils in a garbage can and its all done by me."

Sasuke got scared as he heard what he was saying. Naruto got up and walked towards him, Sasuke just stayed there and looked at him. As he was getting closer, Sasuke pushed himself up, trying to get away, but before he knew it, he was pinned down on the bed.

Naruto held both his hands above his head and knelt on both his knees above Sasuke while supporting himself with his other hand. He looked down at Sasuke and he looked back, smirking at the look on his face, fear.

 **Hey guys! Here is my second book on SasuNar, or more like, Narusasu. This is quite a long story, a few chapters or so and I hope you like it! If I get at least 5 reviews on wanting to continue it, I will post the second chapter. Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto release his hands and Sasuke immediately pushed him on the chest, it did nothing. True he was big and tall, taller than Sasuke by 8cm! But he didn't expect him to be this strong.

"You're not gunna do anything with this kind of strength, Sasuke."

He raised his free hand above his own head and Sasuke shut his eye tight, bracing for a punch. Before even taking action, Sasuke could feel a drop of tear slid down his cheeks.

After a few seconds, he couldn't feel anything, so he slowly opened his eyes and was met with Naruto's hand caressing his cheeks.

"N-Naruto?"

"I'm sorry I scared you.. I didn't think my acting could make you cry. All these were a joke, please forgive me.."

Naruto stopped and lifted himself off of Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him blankly, "he doesn't beat people up... He doesn't beat people up..." Sasuke kept repeating that in his head and Naruo just stared at him.

He reached for the nearest people beside him and muffled his sons into the pillow. Naruto could hear the muffled sobs and he immediately felt guilty. As he approached Sasuke and sat beside him, Sasuke could feel the bed dip in and he knew it was Naruto.

But what he did not expect was that Naruto had put his arm around him and pulled him close. Sasuke stopped sobbing and looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.

"N-Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I went too far didnt I?"

He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and chucked softy. Sasuke looked at him and smiled, "at least he's nice.." He thought. As he calmed down, Naruto pulled away from him and sat down on his bed.

"So wanna start over?"

Sasuke turned towards him.

"Sure.."

"There is one thing I alway wanted to ask you..."

"Ask away."

"Are you straight or um.. Gay?"

Sasuke blushed when he heard the question.

"O-of course I-I'm straight you bastard!" He flustered. When he calmed down enough he asked the next question.

"Then what about you? Are you straight or gay?"

This time, Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's nothing.. It's just that, nobody has ever asked me that question before."

"Aren't they curious?"

"Well, the looks u have could send girls flying over to me. They'd probably think that u would be straight so they didn't take the extra effort to ask."

"Ah, s'that so. Well then, you haven't answered my question though."

"Oh right." He paused for a while then answered. "I like men."

"Whoa, to think this handsome looking boy would like men."

"Oh so you admit that I'm good looking?" He said with a smirk.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him and chuckled, Naruto caught it just in time before it hits his face.

"Wow..."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I.. Didn't think we'd get along.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. At home I kept complaining about what a nuisance you would be.."

"That's cruel, Sasuke."

"Sorry.."

"Hey don't worry." He patted Sasuke's head. "We'll get along just fine.

Sasuke smiled as they locked their eyes together in silence until Naruto broke it.

"So uhm.. " he cleared his throat. "You want a tour of the school?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Sasuke's stomach grumbles just as he finished saying that, he blushed and Naruto smiled.

"I guess we're having lunch first!"

Sasuke watched Naruto curiously as he entered the kitchen.

"Tell me you don't cook, Naruto." Sasuke said as he followed him.

"Yes I do and in fact, I will be taking care of your three meals each day!"

"Great! I get to eat your filthy cooking!"

"It's not filthy! My friends had tasted it before and they said it was good!"

"Oh yeah, maybe they just didn't want to make you upset."

He glared at Sasuke then smirked.

"Well then, I'll just have to prove to you!"

He started taking out vegetable and meat and cutting them up and started cooking them, adding the necessary seasoning. After about 30 minutes or so, he had cooked up 3 dishes and they all looked really appetizing. He handed Sasuke a bowl of rice and smiled at him.

"Dig in."

Sasuke used his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of flower shaped carrot and placed them in his mouth. As he chewed, he grabbed more and plopped them into his mouth.

"Ish.. Delicious." He spoke as he ate.

"Has anyone taught you about table manners?"

He swallowed. "Well yes, but I just couldn't stop eating."

"Told you my cooking' delicious."

"It's not just that."

"Then?"

"I haven't had home cooking for like.. 10 years!"

Naruto knew what he means and decided to keep quiet about it, instead, he went with a safer approach.

"Don't you have any older siblings?"

"Well yes but.." He paused. "He's a workaholic, he had been working at The Akatsuki non-stop and had even bought a place right beside his work place!"

"Wait, you mean THE Akatsuki!?"

"Um yeah, something wrong?"

"Wrong? Everything is absolutely fine! Akatsuki has the best-selling manga ever! I love the manga they sell, I have read tons of them!"

"Do you keep any?"

"Definetely!"

"I don't see any at the bookshelves."

"You see.. They have been confiscated by the teachers."

"All?"

"Yeah.."

"Why?"

"I was underage to read the contents inside it, plus it's BL novel."

"Oh, no wonder."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of?"

"Me."

"Why would I be?"

"I might suddenly attack you at night and steal your virginity."

"Yes, I am, but I know you won't do it. How are you even sure I'm a virgin."

"Guessed?"

Sasuke simply nodded his head and they finished the rest of their food in silence.

"Well then, ready for the tour?"

"I sure am!"

"Let's go!"

 **I've gotten a few reviews, follows and favourites on this and im satisfied so I decided to post a new chapter just for you guys. I hope you like this chapter, if you have any suggestions or you would like to point out some mistakes, feel free to review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sasuke put on his shoes and waited for Naruto to finish putting on his.

"Oh and before I forget," he handed me a key. "Here's the key to the room."

"Thanks."

Naruto opened the door and stepped outside, Sasuke followed suit. The school wasn't really crowded since it was only a week before it starts, it was mostly filled with couples who wants to spend more time alone with their partners.

Sasuke felt a little awkward in this situation, as they walked along the corridor, he could see couples kissing each other. There wasn't a lot, at least 3 pairs, he fidgeted abit.

"Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"Does the mood seem kind of weird here..?"

"Hmm... No, it has always been like that since the start of the year."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Sasuke.., why did you come to school so early?"

"Hmm.." He put his fingers on his chin as he thought. "Well... I guess it's easier since you could pack up with ease."

"Typical."

They continued walking and reached the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria, it's big isn't it? Plus, it sells groceries too!"

"Never heard of a cafeteria that sells groceries."

"Is that so? Well then there you see it. By the way, I buy all the ingredients here to cook since it seems more cheaper."

"That's sensible."

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the hall,

"Here's the hall, we gather here every time there is an announcement to make. There's the sport hall beside it too."

Sasuke tried memories it and they came to a halt as a buy with brown short hair came running down the corridor and hugged Naruto tackling him on the ground, Sasuke backed down abit as he stared at them.

"Kiba! How ya' doing? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm doing fine, I got myself a girlfriend." He winked

"Seriously?! What's her name?"

"Ino, pretty nice name huh."

"Yeah, is she as pretty as her name?"

Kiba took out a photo he kept in his wallet and showed it to Naruto. Naruto took a good long look at the photo.

"Damn she's pretty, if I wasn't into guys, I might have fallen head over heels for her!" Naruto finally Said.

"Even if you weren't into guys, you wouldn't dare fall for her, huh Naruto." He smirked.

"Right, right she's yours, I get it!"

Just then, someone pushed Sasuke and he fell forward in between Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey!" He turned back and shouted, but he didn't see anyone."

"Sasuke! You okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as he helped him up.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." Sasuke thanked him as he brushed the dust off.

"Oi oi Naruto, is that your new boyfriend?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"N-no no! I-I'm not his- his not my boyfriend!"

"Sasuke, chill, I'm just asking."

"How do you know my name?"

"Didn't Naruto just mentioned it?"

"Right..."

Sasuke just stared at the ground as Kiba stared at him.

"Uhm.. Kiba if you don't mind, we're gunna go back to our dorm, see ya'! Have fun with Ino!"

"Thanks!" Kiba answered.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran into our room, we walked in and sat on the bed.

"Sorry Sasuke, didn't think I would meet him today."

"What's the matter?"

"Despite him having a girlfriend, I could see it in his eyes that he wants you, and I can't let that happen."

"I'm straight, I will tell him that. You don't have to worry."

"Okay.." Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"By the way Naruto, you must have had boyfriends right?"

"Yes, yes."

"How many exes?"

"Maybe about 4"

"Whoa, you a playboy or something?"

"Kind of, I played with them a little and then I just dump them after a few months. They all would probably hate me, haha. Do you have any girlfiends?"

"No, not at the moment. She dumped me a few weeks ago."

"Why? You're really attractive ya' know?"

"Hey don't scare me like that, hearing those words coming from my gay roommate."

"Ah, I'm offended. But I'm stating the truth though."

"Thanks, it's not about my looks that she dumped me. She saw me with another girl and just called me and shouted,'we're through!'. She didn't even gave me a chance to explain things. Since then we haven't really talked."

"Whoa, well then who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you were with before your girlfriend called."

"My sister."

"Your girlfriend is cruel."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Hm? No, not now."

"Oh? I thought you would be."

"Nah, I don't feel like having one now."

"Hmm... Then, how was your previous relationship like?"

"E-ehh?"

"Like I said, what was your previous relationship like?" Sasuke looked at Naruto closely as he waited for his answer.

"Well.. I actually was in a relationship with Kiba.."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah.." Naruto rubbed his neck.

"Umm, so, we had a fight when he saw me enter a hotel with a man, but I was discussing about some things related to work and he didn't believe it so we broke it. It's no use since he doesn't trust me too, so..."

"Oh, are you sad?"

"Sad? Not really.. We're still friends so we're pretty much hanging out quite a lot of time."

"Great! I wouldn't want to see you sad, Naruto!"

Badum.

Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling brightly.

"Ah.. Excuse me for a moment, I'll be heading to the toilet."

"Oh. Sure!"

Naruto got up and walked towards the bathroom. 'That was close! I can't believe he said that!' As he remembered what he said earlier, he blushed even harder.

Sasuke stood up too, but he headed towards Naruto's study table. He looked at one of the photos on the tables and picked it up. It shows a man that has the same blonde hair as Naruto but longer until it touched the sides of his cheek. There is a woman with red hair who was beside him, and Naruto in front of them.

Naruto flushed the toilet and walked out to see Sasuke looking at one of his photos.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke flustered but slowly put the photo back down in the table.

"Yes..?"

"Nothing.."

Sasuke looked at the ground for a while. Then he looked up.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Who's that in the photo?"

"Oh.. Them..."

Naruto lowered his head as he tried to hold in his tears then he looked back up smiling brightly.

"My parents!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

One week has passed and between that time, Naruto and Sasuke had became best friends.

The alarm clock rang.

"Sasuke.. Go get it..." Naruto murmured.

"I got it, I'm waking up." Sasuke got up and switched off the alarm clock. As he sat on the bed, stared at Naruto in his bed. A while later, he heard soft snoring and he snapped.

"WAKE UP USURATONKACHI!" He threw a pillow at Naruto.

He opened his eyes then closed again.

"Five minutes more..."

This time, Sasuke was fuming mad, school was starting in less than an hour and he still hasn't woke up.

Sasuke got up and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a small pail of icy, cold water. He proceeded to Naruto and poured the pail of water on him.

"Ouch! Cold cold cold cold cold!" Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran around the room.

"Sasuke! It's really cold!"

"Then if you don't want that feeling again... GOD DAMN WAKE UP WHEN THE ALARM RINGS!"

"Y-yes, sir." Naruto saluted him as he saw how fire burned in his eyes.

They both went into the bathroom and Brushed their teeth, all their moves were synchronized, except that Naruto's was more sloppy.

Sasuke decided to take a shower but when Naruto warned him about the time, he pushed that to a later timing

"Well then Naruto, I'll be going first!"

"Okay! Naruto shouted from inside the room."

Sasuke got his keys and walked out of the room. Compared to previously, the place was very crowded. It was filled with pupils swarming around the school, he looked for class 7 and opened the door.

Students were actually chatting despite that it was their first meeting with each other.

Sasuke walked in as he saw a pink-haired girl looking at him. Somehow, he was disgusted by that. Normally, he would feel happy about it, but somehow today...

The class door opened once again and in stepped a teacher who had silver hair and a white mask covering his face.

"Good morning students, I am Hatake Kakashi, your form teacher from now on, nice to meet you."

Sasuke looked at him, he seemed weird but he brushed it off.

"I would like all of you to introduce yourself. Starting from the right side of the room."

The right side of the room was where Sasuke sat, everyone turned to him as he stood up.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's all?" The teacher asked.

"Yes."

"How about you tell us what your hobby is?"

"I don't have one."

"Umm.. Okay, well then, next!"

A whitish - blue haired guy that was sitting beside Sasuke stood up and introduced himself.

"My name is Suigetsu and my hobby is swimming."

As everyone continued, it was the pink-haired girl turn to introduce.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

She sat down and looked towards the direction of Sasuke. He knew she was looking, but decided to ignore her.

They started their lesson and Sasuke just looked out at the window, it was a boring view. Outside the window was just another school building, but as he watched closely, he saw a certain blond-haired guy. He knew exactly that it was Naruto. He was listening attentively in class unlike Sasuke, after all, Sasuke had already learned all the things of this year and excelled in it what else should he learn.

A few hours later, the school bell rung and Sasuke packed his bag, getting ready to leave, when someone tapped his shoulder as he carried his bag.

"You're Sasuke, right?"

"Yes I am.. And you are..?"

"Ah.. I'm Suigetsu, guess you can't remember people names well."

"I don't bother to do so."

Sasuke stood up and brushed past Suigetsu. He waved a goodbye and walked off. Outside of the class, he was met with a pink haired girl smiling and approaching him.

"You must be Sasuke!"

"Yes, you are..?"

"Sakura."

"Well then Sakura, did you have something to tell me about?"

"Umm, no.. I was hoping we could be frie-"

"Sasuke.!"

He turned to his side and saw Naruto walking to him. When he reached he asked him.

"Umm, am I disturbing something?"

"No, you're not." Sasuke answered. At the same time Sakura also answered. "Yes, you are."

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare and she looked back at Sasuke with soft eyes. Sasuke got mad when she glared at Naruto. Without even finish listening to what she was saying, he grabbed Naruto's hand by his wrist and yanked him back to their dorm.

"Let's go, Naruto."

He nodded his head and followed.

He entered their room and sat on the bed.

"So.. Sasuke.., how was school today?"

"It's was fine, you?"

"Boring as usual, but I had to listen to the lesson since I've been failing my practical tests since last year. Plus, I barely passed my actual examinations."

Sasuke nodded his head, a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door and they looked at each other.

"Naruto, your friend?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone to come today. Besides, I'll tell you first."

"Oh, well then it's not mine either."

Firstly, they decided to ignore it. But as time passed and the knocking came more frequently, Sasuke stomped over and unlocked the door.

"May I help you..?"

"Hi Sasuke! Remember me?"

"Suigetsu, right.. What do you want?"

"Oh, no, as we are going to be classmates and schoolmates for the whole year, I figured we all hang out a little."

"What do you mean?"

Suigetsu handed Sasuke a piece of paper and he read it.

"Party on Saturday night in my room, hope to see ya' there Sasuke!"

"Hn."

As he walked off, Sasuke slammed the door.

"Your new friend?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of.."

"What did he want?"

"Party on Saturday night at 6 in his room, you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"We just have to dress casually, no need something extravagant."

"Okay!"

Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **WARNING** : Slight mature contents in this chapter. Mature contents includes:  
1\. Molestation

Saturday has arrived and the boys were coping well with their studies, so they decided to go to the party.

Sasuke picked out a red v-neck t-shirt and a blue jeans to go with his outfit. He looked at the mirror to check if it fits, then he smiled and walked to sit on the bed.

"Oi Naruto, have you finished changing?"

"I'm almost done!" Naruto shouted from in the bathroom.

He walked out with an orange shirt and black jeans.

"You look nice."

"You too. Come on, let's go now." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. Naruto followed behind him.

"Sasuke, what do you think the party will be like?"

"I don't know, I think that many people from the school will be there. Can his room even fit?"

"Maybe they would have moved to the expedition hall?"

Sasuke shrugged and we walked towards Suigetsu's room and noticed a paper pasted on the door.

"Go to the expedition hall." Sasuke read out loud. "Whoa, I guess you're right.

Naruto shrugged and continued walking to the hall with Sasuke by his side. When they reached, the hall was filled with a lot of people.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go sit at the bar."

"There's a bar at the hall?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As they sat down, Sasuke noticed a long blond haired guy with red haired guy walking towards us.

When they approached nearer, Naruto waved at them.

'They must be Naruto's friend.' Sasuke thought.

"Hey Naruto!" The blonde haired guy exclaimed.

"Deidara! Sasori! It's been a long time! Didn't think you would be here!"

"Yeah, I was invited by my roommate, Sasori too."

"You stay with a junior too?"

"Yeah, who's that guy beside you?"

"Oh." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "That's Sasuke."

"He looks hot." Deidara said it with no embarrassment. Deidara approached to sit beside Sasuke and Sasori sat beside Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." He said as he put an arm around him.

"Y-yes?"

"Wanna hang out?" He put his hand on Sasuke's thigh and he noticed it. Sasuke panicked and looked at Naruto trying to get his attention but he was happily chatting with the other friend.

"I'm n-not sure.."

"C'mon, don't be a party pooper." He started rubbing Sasuke's thigh. His hand had moved nearer and nearer to Sasuke's crotch and when he stopped at his upper thigh, Sasuke flinched.

"So..? Do you wanna hang out?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"I-I'm fine with Na-Naruto."

"Are you sure..?" He moved and grabbed Naruto's crotch from outside the jeans and squeezed lightly.

Sasuke yelped lightly and blushed a little.

"D-deidara, d-don't-"

"Hey!" Sasuke saw Naruto looking at him then at Deidara, slapping his hand off of Sasuke. "Don't touch him."

"Okay okay, I won't touch your next 'victim'" he laughed and walked away, Sasori following him.

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head on the table as they walked away.

"You okay? Sasuke."

"Yeah.. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, 'damn Deidara! He looks really disgusted by it.' Sasuke hid his blush when he put his face on the table.

'I'm pretty sure he's blushing, he must have looked beautiful with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I ordered a bottle of vodka while Naruto ordered orange juice.

"You don't drink?" I asked Naruto.

"I drink, but not today."

"Something's wrong?"

"No.. I want to see you safe today, I don't want you getting taken advantage of."

My face was heating up, Naruto cared for me. Somehow, I feel attached to him. I look at his face, I want to touch his soft tan skin and those three whisker like scars on his face.

Unconsciously, I reached out my hand and used my thumb to trace the scars. One by one, as I traced, I slowly put my whole palm on his face.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly retracted my hand.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." He smiled.

 _What am I thinking! It's just that, thinking about his tan skin and handsome face had made me fall into a trance!_

"Sir, here's your vodka and here's your orange juice." He put two glasses on the table, one empty and one with orange juice.

"Thanks."

I opened the wine bottle and poured it into the glass and quickly gulped down the glass of Vodka.

"Sasuke, you okay? Don't you think you're drinking too fast?"

"I'm..fine..." I poured another glass of vodka and gulped it down again.

After I drank a few more glasses, I felt dizzy and laid down on the table.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

I sat up and looked at Naruto. He looks so beautiful, I don't want to admit it. I caressed his cheeks and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Without knowing it, I slowly leaned in and he leaned in too. Our faces were now inches apart, and I was itching for contact. Frustrated, I pulled his face and our lips collapsed and we were into a heated kiss.

I placed my hands on his neck as he did with mine, he licked my lower lip, asking for access and I gladly complied to it. I opened my mouth a little and as if he had no patience, he immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth and the battle for dominance started.

Of course he won, I wasn't very good with guys after all. But before I could pull away, he held my head firmly in place and sucked my tongue. I moaned through my throat as pleasure filled me.

I wanted to feel more.  
I want to touch more.

I slowly slipped my hand under the hem of his shirt and he gasped as he felt the skin to skin contact.

"W-wait, Sasuke."

"What's there to wait..? Naruto.. After all.. You want this, don't you?" I smirked.

"No, you're dru- ah.." He moaned softly when I pinched his nipple lightly.

"Stop, Sasuke, you-you're drunk." He pushed me away.

I looked at him, my eyes half-lidded, I could feel darkness overwhelming me and before I knew it, I was sleeping.

 **Sorry for not updating for a long time! I got two accounts, one on wattpad. If you want to read more stories of mine, you should check it out over there. Roommates is completed in wattpad too! My username is underworldemon.**


End file.
